Triumph of the Will
by ruschka
Summary: An Alucard X Integra fanfic. Sexual situations, violence.


A Triumph of the Will. By Ruschka @2003  
  
A triumph of the will. That's what it had always been.  
  
She had spent years studying the Tao, studying the yoga of one pointedness. Years honing a skill that no one else on earth would ever to think there might be a need for. She did it in the efforts of shielding her mind from the invasive thoughts of the world's most powerful vampire. To keep high the walls of the fortress that might be her last strong hold against him.  
  
Had she ever been certain that her practices had been rendered perfect? No. She knew Alucard could enter her mind at any time, but she allowed herself the compelling hope that through self effort she might just be strong enough to block him out at least part of the time. How else could any reasonably intelligent human being survive, without the private place of their own mind? She had always been determined to uphold that sanctuary.  
  
And as Sir Integral Hellsing sat at the edge of her bed before retiring for the night, she sensed that in several moments from now, she would need to summon that mental wall of defense. She knew what she would be doing and she knew that she could not allow him to read her thoughts. It wasn't out of fear of him, she told herself, no not at all. It was simply that she couldn't bear the humiliation of him knowing just how intense her feelings for him could be...in certain matters.  
  
She had learned her lessons well over the years, in this concern. She discovered that he would not only answer to her call to arms, as was his duty, but that he was also quite unreasonably attentive to her secret peripheral calls. These were the calls emitted from her more passionate nature. Several times in the past she had conjured his image up, indulging herself in a private session alone with that imagery. Assuming her privacy was complete, she would utter his name. And much to her horror, on several different occasions she would notice evidence of his presence within her chambers. She would hear his wicked laugh, or spot the door suddenly whoosh closed, in the corner of her eye. In the dark of her room she would see him sitting in silhouette at the window with the full moon behind him, his hair moving about his head like snakes. Once she even thought she felt him lick her, laughing.  
  
Oh he was there all right, though it was never spoken aloud. It was always implied in his smirk, in his attitude towards her during the business that they would frequently conduct. He knew she wanted him. And he always let her know that he knew. Just by the look in his eyes. He enjoyed the icy looks of revulsion she would give him, especially when they both knew that she had spent the night before pleasuring herself at the thought of him. He would giggle as he'd receive her command, bowing his head in submission whilst glaring lasciviously at her from behind thick locks of unruly black hair. She despised him at these moments. And he loved it.  
  
Confident enough that the freezing shot of Stolichnaya at her night table would not dull her abilities to block him out, she traced a nail over the condensation on the outside of the crystal glass right before tossing it back down her throat in one quick swig. She immediately felt a flush of warmth in her chest, indicative of the soft inebriation that would soon follow. Removing her robe, she lay back against her plush pillow assortment and turned the light off. The fireplace would continue to give off golden light for at least a couple more hours. Lying there in her soft white cotton pajamas she removed her eyeglasses for the first time that day.  
  
Closing her eyes, she began to recall just what had happened only hours ago on this very day. How she had witnessed Alucard fight a virtual army of freaks, laying them to waste one by one. How his glee seemed to increase with every bullet he took. Even upon receiving forty some odd hatchets to his skull he remained in this state of unabashed giddiness. He allowed his opponents to come get him, if only for the charge he would get out of watching them cringe in terror as he either regenerated himself before their eyes, or transformed himself into something new and ghastly beyond imagination. Integral loved to remember his face, loved to think on it...how he always smiled so viciously as he'd remove someone's head with his bare hands or simply how much pleasure he'd receive from blasting a hole the size of a tunnel through a freak's midsection. Whether it was popping someone's eyeballs out with his thumbs or simply glutting himself on the blood that poured out from the cavity where once a leg had been, it was all great fun for him. He always smiled.  
  
Mmmm. Thinking about Alucard. In the privacy of her mind. Just as she liked it. Relaxing a little bit more she began to unbutton her pajama top. She loved the way her heavy breasts would spread out to the sides of her chest. It was such a contrast to her public display of rigidity. Nobody knew the Intergral Winsgate Hellsing that lay beneath the masculine attire, the fitted suit, the proper tie and clasp.  
  
In fact, no one had ever known her body in an intimate way. It was a way of life she had chosen and she had no regrets. As long as she allowed herself the pleasure of her own company every so often, she didn't mind being a virgin. She suspected that Alucard had some knowledge of this and that he preferred it this way too. As if he had any right at all to even think of her. And yet, she knew he did. If she were anywhere near him, most especially after a good kill...he would look to her. And the look would always read the same: knowledge, and lust.  
  
At that thought, her hand went immediately to her privates. She rubbed at herself above the pajama material, just feeling for the hard little nub nestled at the top center above her soft entrance. Before she continued on with any further action though, she began her fortress imaging.  
  
She envisioned her body encapsulated in a room of concrete. And then a next layer of concrete. And so on and so forth until she was sure that her mind was sealed off from his. Once safe within her mental barracks she opened up her box of fantasies. There were so many reliable ones, ones that she had put to the test countless times.  
  
Tonight though, she would allow for elaboration. She had seen him perform feats of such incredible power earlier that day and she felt the taste for even more of what her imagination would allow, what her body would accept. And so it began.  
  
Alucard, at the foot of her bed. On the cross. High above her. He was naked. His arms and legs were tied to the dogwood planks with thorny vines. Wrapped countless times, each branch biting in its relentless pull. Every thorn ripped it's way into his flesh, leaving him covered in thousands of little blood trails. His hair was as long as his body, black and glorious. He whipped his head about like a madman, howling. And all through it, he laughed.  
  
She felt deeply for her own wetness now. Dipping her fingers in to swipe up some lubrication, she slid between the lips and came up on her hard button. Manipulating it her way, her special Integral private way, the way of the guarantee. Not reliant on anyone else, except for the image of Alucard naked and crucified.  
  
In her mind his body was very long and lean. He was hairless save for the jet-black softness under his arms and the tiny hairs that led from his belly to the smooth patch of shadow above his manhood. His skin was as white as china, shiny, hard, tautly pulled over his thin muscular frame. His hipbones jutted out as he undulated back and forth in the ecstasy of her torture. She would open her eyes and look to the foot of her bed trying to make real the imagery, but had to go back to closing her eyes for the full effect.  
  
Back in her 'movie' she saw him look up at her from behind several thick bands of hair. Leering, and then...that tongue. He licked his lips with such nerve. Daunting, the confidence with which with he flicked it over his teeth and then longingly over his wet red lips. She felt herself start to bubble like a pot of tea. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, extending too much longer than humanly possible...he wasn't human. He bent his head and licked at his own little nipple, a protrusive bump so small and hard. He slathered it up with the point of this serpentine appendage. Humming, all eyes on her.  
  
"Oh... Alucard, Alucard!" She looked down at the erect cock, so dark, so thick and long. She watched as he made it pulse for her visual enjoyment, smiling at her, teeth glistening. He thrust his hips forward, ripping against the thornspiked vines that bound him, roaring at the endless puncturing of his perfect dead flesh. And as she brought herself to the brink of climax, she let her mind's eye go where it had never gone before. She saw herself move to him, imagined herself down by his feet. Kissing them. Taking his toes into her mouth, licking his ankles, his calves. Her hands smoothing over the bloodied thighs, her fingers cupping the full warm sac, encircling the base of his velvety cock and stroking him in long, luxurious pulls. His blood on her tongue as she licked his hipbones, bit softly into his ribcage. Her hand still on his cock, she bit onto his nipple causing him to flinch instinctively. "Oh Alucard...I love your pain. Oh how I want... you to... suffer. Oh... vampire..." He moaned on her words, faithful as always to deliver unto her his best act of servitude. She left his nipple for his armpit, bit deeply into it and drew new blood. Now she was lapping at the vampire's rich, magnificent blood. The blood of a Prince, of a True Immortal. He laughed and laughed, loving every second of it. Blood on her lips, she nuzzled his neck. He looked down at her face, his lips parted. She felt the cool breath escape from between them as he hissed. Looking for one long moment at his beautiful shining, smirking mouth she then dove upon it and kissed him. And it was at this moment, when she felt his need, his pure need to kiss her, to taste her back...it was at this moment where she went over the edge of pleasure and into climax.  
  
Opening her eyes to the softly lit bedroom, she gasped and held tightly to the sheets beneath her with her free hand. Oh the joy of it! The unbearable joy of it. The unbelievably private joy of it all.  
  
Stretching, wiping sweat from her brow, she shifted her position on the big soft bed.  
  
He was there. He was lying prostrate, forehead pressed firmly to the floor. His redcoat spread wide and his feet were pointed.  
  
"Alucard! How DARE you enter my room? How dare you! You BASTARD!"  
  
He raised his head and pulled himself up onto his knees, resting on his heels.  
  
"My Master..." he whispered. His head bowed and his back curled over.  
  
Integral pulled the coverlet up close to her exposed body. She replaced her eyeglasses and grabbed for the nearest heavy object, a granite ashtray, and hurled it at him.  
  
Catching it in his teeth, he smoothly removed it with his gloved hand and placed it on the floor. "That was a good one, Master."  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, reaching for the Smith and Wesson she kept under her pillow.  
  
Alucard began to crawl over to her, slowly.  
  
"Yessssss. Feed me a bullet, my beautiful Master. Your aim is perrrrrrrfect. Let me eat your fire." He was laughing at her now.  
  
She shot him twice, three times. Usually a bullet could deter him for at least a minute or two, but not this time. She might have been tossing feathers at him. His crawl advanced.  
  
He got to the edge of the bed and knelt there on the floor, right beside her.  
  
"That was quite a scenario you designed for me, Master."  
  
"How did you get into my thoughts Alucard? You arrogant PIG. Don't come any closer."  
  
"There is nothing about you Integra that I am not into. After all, I am your faithful servant, am I not? Is it not my sworn duty to please you?"  
  
"It is your duty to carry out my strict orders, not to invade my privacy! Now GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Alucard got up on sat on the edge of the bed. "Or else...what, my Master? What will you do if I do not get away from you? Only a few moments ago, you seemed more than willing to have me very much next to you..."  
  
She held tight to her protective coverlet, slightly trembling in spite of herself. He had taken the gun out of her hand and tossed it away. He began to undo his tie-sash. Loosen up his collar.  
  
He continued. "Would you like to drink my blood, Master? I think that you would."  
  
She gulped at the idea. "I'd rather die than accept anything from you. You whom I despise more than death itself."  
  
"Do you not accept my servitude, then?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"I-I..." She was on the verge of tears. She could never relinquish him as her servant. He was bound to the Hellsing family by strong alchemy. Mystical ties. If he were to be free, then she would most certainly be the first he would destroy.  
  
"Then let me serve you, Sir Integra." And as he said this he gently pulled the covers off of her, allowing her semi-clad form to be revealed to his eyes. His eyes widened upon seeing her flesh for the very first time.  
  
"Let me show you what a good slave boy I really can be. Wouldn't you like that...Master?"  
  
Intergral knew he might possibly be unstoppable, and yet, she seemed resigned to explore the meaning of his service.  
  
He gazed at her. "Have you any idea of what you look like to this vampire?"  
  
"Food?" she snickered.  
  
"Oh, most definitely." he snickered. 'But, " he said as he coaxed the pajama top off of her shoulders, sucking in his breath suddenly, "you present a wide array of nourishment..." And with this he removed his gloves.  
  
Upon seeing his long slender fingers for the first time, her nipples stiffened. He watched them perk up right before his eyes. Her chest seemed to heave slightly.  
  
"Mmmm, I've wanted to wrap my lips around those since you were a young girl." And he took both her breasts into his hands and squeezed them together, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs. Bending his head down upon them he took both into his mouth at the same time. As he licked them, he spoke... "Let me...let me show you what a good slave I can be."  
  
"Alucard...stop!' But her voice had no conviction whatsoever. She then did what she never ever thought she would see her self doing. She touched his head, began to entangle her fingers in his unbelievably beautiful hair. She felt the skin of his neck, cold and without pulse. She felt like she was going to puke. And yet the corpse that had claimed her was animate, aroused, even flushed with energy and something like...life?  
  
"Oh my Master, how I've longed for this," he said as he pushed her against the pillows. "how many times I've imagined fucking you with my tongue...let me...let me..." He removed her bottoms and spread her legs apart. He then removed his jacket, his vest, and his white shirt. His body was covered in small cuts, all fresh and bleeding. He sat between her legs, his hair hanging down over his shoulders.  
  
He bent over her body as she lay shivering. His blood was dripping on to her. She spat out curses at him that neither of them heard. As his lips brushed hers he placed his whole hand over her sex and applying pressure he said, "This, Master, is mine. This belongs to me. I OWN it."  
  
She bucked underneath him, shouting, 'There is nothing of me that you own, you vile brut. Whatever happens here tonight happens because I deem it possible..."  
  
"Oh, you deem it? Well, I suppose you have a point. It was you who invoked me here. It has always been you who has desired me in such deliciously depraved ways...so much so that you beckon me to come to you, even beyond your own will, beyond that laughable 'fortress' you think you put up!" He then broke out into hysterical laughter.  
  
"I hate you." she said, her eye squinted.  
  
"And I, you," and the two lunged into a kiss of such ferocity that Integral's body convulsed in reaction.  
  
Breaking free from her mouth, he gasped at her, "Shall I take your maidenhood with my tongue Intergra, or shall I simply warm you up with it?"  
  
Spitting into his face she said, "You don't seriously think I'm going to answer that, do you?"  
  
Humming out his little evil laughs he said, "Hmmm no. I don't. You'll fight me all the way, as you always have, ever since you were a little girl."  
  
He backed off of her and removed his boots and pants. She automatically held her hands to her mouth in shock. He adored how frightened she suddenly became, seeing him in this exceptional state of arousal. She'd seen him handle great big guns before, but this...  
  
"Oh yes, my Master. Your vampire slave is very much a man, isn't he? Oh yes. Yess."  
  
"I need a drink. Vodka, quick. Alucard, really. I can't...do...this..."  
  
Alucard straddled her and quickly ripped his nail straight down the center of his chest where almost magically the winedark flow began to trickle out thickly.  
  
"Why go for the Russian pisswater when you can enjoy the Romanian aquavit?" Grabbing her tightly by her long platinum blonde hair he pressed her lips to his chest and held her there. She had no choice but to drink. He would not let go until he could feel the unearthly pleasure of the suck. And he felt it, threw his head back and let it happen.  
  
"Oh Master...yes, suck me. Drink me Master, drink me!"  
  
Integral Hellsing had crossed the line of no return. She was drinking the blood of a vampire. There could be no hell of eternal pain that could even come close to this one. Then why, she asked herself, did it feel so heavenly?  
  
"Because, my Master...this is heaven." he whispered. "And this..." he said as he positioned himself between her legs, "This..." as he thrust his entire cock up inside of her, "...is heaven."  
  
"Taking you..." thrust "...ripping away..." thrust "...your virgin...bitchhood..." thrust "killing your pride..." thrust "ahhh..." thrust "This is heaven..." thrust "you are my slave Integra." thrust "my whore" thrust "you do what I want..." thrust "you moan at the thought of ME." grunt grunt thrust thrust "you spread your bitch thighs." thrust "and I take away the last... "...shred" "of..." "...your" "dignity..." "NOW FUCKING CUM!" CUM FOR ME!"  
  
As Alucard withdrew himself from Integral, he panted heavily and lay a hand on her stomach to calm her down. She was wracked with sobs and she began to pull her own hair. Blood was pouring out from between her legs, her hymen hopelessly shattered.  
  
He stared at the blood, as it flowed from the place in which he'd just desecrated.  
  
Once again he looked to her from beneath his very messy hair, one eyebrow raised...  
  
"May it be my turn now...Master?"  
  
The end. 


End file.
